One More Step
by Miz Thang
Summary: Willow comes across a discovery and needs to make a decision after she handles it badly.


**One More Step**

"_Willow, it's Xander. I don't know if this is supposed to be an April Fools' joke that isn't in April, but it's not funny. Just…I know you have to be there. Answer the phone. Please, Willow. Answer the phone so I can help you."_

She's standing on a ledge, barefoot. The sun is rising slowly, casting an orange glow over the sky. Her white skirt blows in the breeze.

"_Will? It's Buffy. Xander called me. Please tell me…tell me you didn't do it. Willow…pick up…"_

There's no fence around this semi-balcony, for some odd reason. There's a door in her bedroom that leads to it, and curiosity is what brought her on to it.

"_Red, this ain't cool. Xander and Buffy are freaking out 'cause you haven't answered the phone. I'm not going to tell them if you call. Just, do me a favor, and call someone…please?"_

She closes her eyes, and leans forward a bit, her heart racing at just the thought that she could teeter and crash to the ground. If only she took one step forward.

"_Will, it's Buffy again. I'm getting on the first flight out of Rome. I'll be there as soon as possible. Just…don't do anything."_

Kennedy is in their room, sleeping permanently. Well, Willow doesn't really know if it's permanently or not. She hasn't checked for a few hours; she left her with her head under her pillow, let go when she stopped fighting death.

"_Willow, it's Dawn. Spike and I are worried. Buffy left a few hours ago. And you still haven't called back. Now I'm worried. I think, if you let Xander and Buffy help you, everything will be okay. Let them help, Willow. Please?"_

Her red hair is long again, and it blows about in the wind, like her skirt. She opens her eyes slowly.

"_Willow, It's Giles. You're causing quite a lot of concern. Dawn called me and told me that Buffy was flying in. I know how you must feel, but please, don't do anything that might be considered rash before she arrives."_

It hurts. It really does. She'd caught Kennedy. They had three years together in Brazil, and Kennedy was in their bed with another slayer. Still is, actually. Kennedy really isn't the one woman type, as she's made obvious, a contradiction to Willow's nature. Willow, fell in love with the slayer two years ago. Her bad luck.

"_It's Xander…Will…God, help me. Wait for Buffy. Please…don't…don't take the…"_

She'd come home from a trip to see Angel in Ireland when she found this. Saw this betrayal. Kennedy in bed with a Slayer Willow had stood up for, had offered to take in. Take care of and watch. And the entire time in their residence, she had been fucking Willow's girlfriend.

"_Red, look I can't deal with all the shit going around here right now…Xander's calling my every other minute and…don't do it…"_

Willow snapped.

"_It's Angel. It's not worth it, Willow. Wait for help. I'm on my way, too."_

Green eyes faded to black so easily, even after years of avoiding it, the dark, of taking the light path. She stopped the unnamed slayer's heart with only a blink of her eyes. It was so easy to revert back to that messed up time period of her life.

"_I'm getting off the plane, Willow. Just hang tight."_

Kennedy begged. She begged Willow to not do it, to not take her life. Somewhere, Willow was sure she didn't want to do it, kill Kennedy. But just thinking that Kennedy had been in their bed with that girl, doing things Willow thought was reserved for her…

"_Willow…I…I…love you, you know that, right? Call me."_

She did it. She killed Kennedy. She didn't know how she managed it, Kennedy having the slayer strength and all. But she pinned Kennedy to the bed and pressed the pillow against her face, with all her physical and magical strength.

"_Willow, it's Giles again. Call someone and end this, please."_

She held it there, never moved it as Kennedy's arms and legs flailed about and she attempted to get Willow away, and attempted to get air through the fabric of the pillow. And then Kennedy stopped, stilled. Willow slowly stepped away from the lifeless body.

_"Willow? It's Spike. I know I'm the last person you expected to call you, but, well, Dawn can't exactly do the calling herself anymore. Everyone's worried about you...bloody hell...**I'm**_ _worried about you. Let Buffy or Angel help you, whoever gets there first. Don't let it win, pet."_

That was more than two hours ago. Now she stands on her semi-balcony, after calling all her friends, telling them what she did, what she planned to do next. Maybe she's looking for a way out, maybe looking for help. But what help can she get after double homicide and suicidal intent?

_Congratulations, Willow. You just won yourself a one-way ticket to jail. For life._

She's standing on the ledge, looking down at the people that take early morning jogs before the heat gets too much in Brazil. The sun is rising high in the sky as her skirt, blouse, and hair blows around her.

"_Will, it's Xander. I love you. Don't do this to me-"_

She takes one step and lets out a deep breath.

"_Red. C'mon. This isn't the answer-"_

She takes a step as Kennedy's eyes flash in her face.

"_I'm walking up the front walk, Will-"_

She squints and can tell that Buffy's the blonde racing up the walk, even in three inch heels.

"_I'm almost there, I can see Buffy-"_

A semi-blanketed figure races feet behind Buffy. She smiles. It's Angel. So this is her cavalry? Huh.

"_Some part of you must be able to consider the illogic-"_

She steps closer to see them yell her name and then disappear under her balcony, on their way up to yank her from the edge.

"_Willow, please don't leave us...Dawn, Niblet, I told you not to call again-"_

And all she has to do is take one more step.


End file.
